


got my heart crashing for you

by honeywaves



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beomjun are a mess, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, flirty yeonjun & beomgyu, obv self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywaves/pseuds/honeywaves
Summary: Beomgyu used to think that there's a clear line between enemies and lovers. But when he's with Yeonjun, that line becomes blurred and he doesn't know where it starts or ends.But he can't stop. Not when Yeonjun looks absolutely adorable when he's flustered.(Or, Beomgyu and Yeonjun have never stopped fighting since they've crossed paths. But Yeonjun seems to like it more when Beomgyu becomes a flustered mess because of him.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 354





	got my heart crashing for you

**Author's Note:**

> i really went and wrote this entire thing, huh. *haha* anyway! i'll proofread this later so if you see any mistakes, just ignore them. thank you and i hope you enjoy it!

Honestly speaking, it wasn't always like this.

Beomgyu and Yeonjun were never friends. No, not when something about Beomgyu seems to piss off the senior. The moment their paths crossed (courtesy of their mutual friend, Soobin, thanks a lot!), Yeonjun hasn't been welcoming nor warm at all. Though Soobin tried to smooth down the ridges, Yeonjun remained impassive about his efforts and that seemed to tip off the scale, igniting Beomgyu's anger at the older male.

Soobin even said, "That's because Yeonjun is interested in you! He finds you cute!" Beomgyu only rolled his eyes at the response because _really?_ They're in college now, there's absolutely no reason for them to be so immature like they were back in high school.

Though Beomgyu can't deny that he felt his heartstrings get tugged when he received that confession.

Yeonjun never did confirm it so of course, he buried any sort of affectionate feelings he has for the older boy.

But it's so difficult, especially when Yeonjun is so confident and attractive. Whenever he gets called to demonstrate the choreography they're supposed to learn, Beomgyu's eyes are always trained on every movement that he makes. His facial expressions are certainly not helping — he's naturally charismatic and the moment he takes the stage, you can't help but feel entranced by his presence.

As soon as Yeonjun finishes dancing, his eyes will never fail to find Beomgyu from the crowd of students before a smirk is thrown right at his direction. Confusing emotions suddenly burst deep within Beomgyu's chest, his cheeks becoming flushed as he avoids the older's gaze. He never knew why Yeonjun feels the need to seek for validation, especially when he's the number one but the blue haired boy always makes sure that Beomgyu knows his place.

Right now, Beomgyu still feels the same — he can't help but admire how clean and sharp Yeonjun's movements are. As he strikes the last pose, he catches his breath, running his fingers through his strands. As if out of habit, their eyes meet amidst the number of students within the studio and once again, he sees the same smirk that Beomgyu is supposed to be used to seeing. Even then, he finds himself letting out a frustrated sigh as he breaks the eye contact, cheeks burning.

"That was flawless as always, Yeonjun."

The mentioned male lights up at the compliment given by their instructor. His cheeks are a pretty shade of red as he bows his head respectfully.

"Now that you've seen the choreography, why don't you all pair off and practice?" Their instructor turns her head, catching Yeonjun's attention as she raises a brow at the boy in question, "Yeonjun, why don't you pair off with Beomgyu?"

Beomgyu stiffens up at the sound of his name slipping past her lips, their eyes meeting in an instant. It only happens for a split second but he can see the obvious annoyance on Yeonjun's face before he easily curves his lips into a sickeningly sweet smile. "Of course."

As everyone begins to pair off, the distance seems so short between them. Yeonjun crosses the space and Beomgyu had half of a mind to leave the studio and never come back. But as he takes a step back, Yeonjun becomes quicker to catch his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Uh,"

"Trust me," Yeonjun speaks first, eyes narrowed at the younger. "I'm not happy with this arrangement but I need a good grade."

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole, perhaps someone else would have picked you out as their partner." Yeonjun barks out a laugh, shaking his head as he closes the distance between them. Beomgyu stays still, wanting to come off as tough and unbothered but right now, his heart is beating so fast within the confines of his ribs. Their gazes remain locked on each other and Beomgyu can feel his body flinch when Yeonjun leans in close.

"There are people who would do anything to be my partner right now."

"Get off your high horse, asshole."

"Do not test me, angel." It's a slip of tongue. Yeonjun didn't mean to call him that but Beomgyu's eyes widen comically, caught off guard. The nickname is supposed to be sarcastic but when it slipped by Yeonjun's tongue, Beomgyu can feel the harsh tug in his heartstrings as his cheeks become flushed without much of his own realization.

Yeonjun seems to catch himself before he speaks more, quickly taking notice at way Beomgyu can't meet his eyes and the way his ears are burning red.

Oh.

_Oh._

_He likes it,_ Yeonjun thinks to himself, a wide smile curving across his lips as he wraps an arm around Beomgyu's waist. He pulls him close against his body, earning a surprised gasp from the younger boy as he gripped Yeonjun's loose shirt in his hands.

"You like being called angel?"

Beomgyu doesn't speak, grinding his teeth though his face heats up just the same. Yeonjun appears so amused at the exchange, a low laugh leaving past his pair as he leans in, lips almost brushing against Beomgyu's ear before he speaks softly.

"You look absolutely pretty today, angel."

"Fuck off!" Beomgyu pushes him though he feels weaker than before, barely making an impact. Yeonjun does step away, laughing his head off as he runs his fingers through his strands, eyes bright. It's an understatement that Beomgyu is horrified as Yeonjun fixates his stare on him, tilting his head to the side with a wicked smile.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun together, Choi Beomgyu."

* * *

"I'm screwed," Beomgyu plops onto the bench, his bag falling by his feet before he buries his face in his hands, "So fucking screwed!"

"What happened?" Kai is the first one to speak up whilst Soobin spares them a glance, arching a brow in question. Beomgyu lets out a whine, raising his head as he parts his lips, ready to release all his pent up frustration over what happened during class, when Taehyun comes sauntering in.

"Yeonjun hyung found out that Beomgyu has a weakness when it comes to pet names so now, he's flirting with him." Taehyun finds his way right beside Beomgyu, making himself comfortable on the bench as he puts his bag on the table. "Thanks a lot for leaving me behind right after I picked you up in the studio, by the way."

"He was not flirting with me," Beomgyu completely ignored Taehyun, choosing to correct his statement instead. "He was only pissing me off, like he always does."

"Totally flirting." Soobin speaks up, smiling widely as a flicker of playfulness passes through his eyes, "Finally, thank god. Do you know how awkward it is whenever I have to deal with that sexual tension between you and Yeonjun hyung?"

"Shut up!" Beomgyu's cheeks are flushed red once again as he buries his face in his arms. He hates how his heart is fluttering so bad, all because he keeps on thinking about how perfect those pet names sound when they leave Yeonjun's lips.

Throughout their entire class, Yeonjun's attitude seem to turn around completely. He's usually cold and reserved when it comes to Beomgyu but it's as if he became bold and confident towards the younger. The names _angel_ or _pretty_ kept on escaping by his lips and Beomgyu can feel the entire room heat up because of how flushed he is due to the embarrassment coursing through his veins. He hates it so much — he doesn't want to deal with these kind of feelings at all.

"Oh, come on, you can't deny that you were never attracted to Yeonjun hyung. You were literally all heart eyes when Soobinnie introduced us to him."

Beomgyu only grunts at Kai's teasing, quickly shaking his head before he lifts his eyes to the younger boy, ready to berate him. He stops short when someone so achingly familiar (and so damn attractive if Beomgyu were to be honest) steps up to their table, his bag hanging from his shoulder. Even when he's wearing casual clothes, he still manages to catch most of the people's attention and that includes Beomgyu — it always does.

"Hey, guys." Yeonjun's eyes sweep over the three figures before his sharp gaze lands on Beomgyu. A wide smile curves across his lips, giving him a wave. "Angel, how are you doing?"

"Oh, fuck off."

"He's madly in love with you, hyung." Kai stage whispers to Yeonjun, who seems surprised at the confession. Beomgyu lands a swift kick in his direction but Kai easily dodges it, laughing as he tries to use Soobin as some sort of shield.

"He is?"

"No, I don't even like you, asshole."

Beomgyu must be seeing things because for a moment, he sees the disappointment that crosses Yeonjun's features before he straightens his back, erasing any sort of doubt and worry on his face. He fixates a playful smile on his lips instead, his eyes settling on Beomgyu only.

"That's okay, those who are in love of me tend to be more in denial about it."

"Conceited ass." Beomgyu coughs behind his fist but Yeonjun doesn't bother retorting at him, stepping forward. He crosses the distance between them to gently cup his cheek in his hand, a fond smile directed at him. The affectionate gesture catches Beomgyu off guard as Yeonjun bends to his eye level, smiling brightly for a moment.

"I'm not conceited. I just know it when someone actually has a crush on me," He pauses for a moment, lips quirked into a smirk, "Someone like you, perhaps?"

Beomgyu parts his lips though only silence slips by. His ears are burning as the breath leaves his lungs, giving Yeonjun the satisfaction that he craves as he waves them goodbye. As he rounds the corner, Taehyun is the first to shudder, letting out a deep breath.

"That was intense, I thought for a minute that they were going to have se—"

"Shh, don't say the word!" Soobin holds a finger to his lips whilst Kai rolls his eyes.

"I doubt that Beomgyu hyung even knows that word."

"Fuck off, Kai."

* * *

Beomgyu never planned to give in to Yeonjun.

He tried his hardest to remain impassive about Yeonjun's subtle flirting towards him. He doesn't know if he likes this kind of attention on him — Yeonjun used to be so cold, even hostile towards him without a reason. Now, his attitude turned around within a blink of an eye. He's touchier than ever, words always laced with a sweet tone whenever he speaks to Beomgyu.

But there's always that ulterior motive that lies beneath his words: he only wants to see Beomgyu turn into a blushing, stuttering mess, his satoori accent that escapes whenever he's tongue-tied at the flirting. Beomgyu hates how weak he gets whenever Yeonjun teases him, knowing that he's only doing this to boost his ego that the boy who vowed to hate him is now a blushing idiot around him.

Yeonjun doesn't know one thing about Beomgyu though — he never goes down without a fight. It's time to even out the scale, right?

The next time that Yeonjun and him crosses paths, they're at cafeteria. Well, they didn't really talk; Yeonjun was sitting in another table, together with Soobin and his other friends whilst Beomgyu sits with Kai and Taehyun.

Beomgyu tears open his ice cream sandwich, teeth sinking down onto the sweet treat. He keeps his eyes trained on the older male, trying to keep his face neutral when Yeonjun's attention falls on him, eyebrows furrowed. He can see the way the way the blue haired male's breath hitch, unable to let his gaze flicker somewhere else as Beomgyu wipes away the vanilla ice cream left at the corner of his mouth.

Yeonjun must have realized that they're staring right at each other because for the first time since they met, his face turns crimson red as he quickly turns his attention elsewhere. It's adorable, how his face is so flushed and how he looked embarrassed — that's what gave Beomgyu the edge that he's been looking for.

A flustered Yeonjun? What a sight.

/

"Hyung," It's the first time that Beomgyu ever addressed him that way. It's almost so formal and awkward whenever he calls him _sunbae_ but right now, calling him that way seems to have some sort of effect on the older male.

Yeonjun is busy rewriting his notes in the library, hoping that there'll be peace and quiet. But of course, that's impossible when Beomgyu seemed to have found his secret spot and won't stop bothering him.

The younger boy sulks and settles right beside Yeonjun, his arm slinging around Yeonjun's waist. This was supposed to be nothing — Yeonjun touches him and teases him all the time — but somehow, this made the older male stiffen as his cheeks burned.

"Hyung, notice me." Beomgyu whines softly, his cheek pressing against Yeonjun's shoulder. The older doesn't say anything though his knuckles did turn white because of how he's holding onto his pen too tightly to stop himself from doing anything. His accent slips by once again and that seems to earn a reaction from Yeonjun as his eyes briefly flicker to the younger.

"Can't you give me your attention for a second? I missed you today, Yeonjun _hyung_." It must have been the way Beomgyu said his name or the way he emphasized the way he calls him _hyung_ with such a sweet and whiny tone.

"What are you doing, Beomgyu?"

Yeonjun finally speaks but his voice sound strained, like he's struggling to keep himself together. His eyes fixate on him, dropping his pen as he leans against the chair, giving him the attention that Beomgyu secretly craves.

But now that he actually has it? He doesn't know what to do.

"What? Did you just come here to annoy me?"

"No!" Beomgyu raises his voice, purely accidental but still, he gets a strict look from the other students. He quiets down with an apology as Yeonjun snickers, shaking his head as he goes back to studying his notes for his upcoming exam.

"Come on, you said I needed practice, didn't you?"

"No," Yeonjun heaves out a tired sigh, moving slightly before he flinches, made aware of how Beomgyu's arm is still wrapped around his waist. "I said that you only need to time your movements. You're falling behind the music." He falls silent, his voice coming out quieter as he lets his pen scratch out a sketch onto his notes.

"You improved this past month though."

"Really?"

Beomgyu is skeptical at the sudden compliment. He wants to retort something but with the way the blush colors itself across Yeonjun's cheeks, he realizes that the older male is saying the truth. Yeonjun may look like he's that intimidating, cool senior that thinks he's better than everyone but he does know how to acknowledge someone else's effort and hard work.

Just the thought of that sends Beomgyu's heart into a mess.

"Oh," He pulls his arm away from Yeonjun's waist, scratching his nape in embarrassment, "Thanks, hyung."

Yeonjun takes a moment before he heaves out another sigh, letting his pen fall to the table as he wordlessly grabs hold of Beomgyu's arm, making him wrap his arm back around his waist. Beomgyu is stunned the bold move, eyes blinking rapidly at he stares up at his senior, who seems unbothered as he continues fixing his notes.

"It helps me concentrate." Yeonjun pauses, eyes flickering over to Beomgyu with a small smile, "Maybe you can stay here for a while. I can tutor you if you want."

"While hugging you like this?"

"Yeah."

Beomgyu hesitates at that — he only meant this as a joke. He just wanted to see Yeonjun become a flustered mess like he does when Yeonjun flirts with him. But right now, it seems like a rare, peaceful opportunity for them to spend time together.

With a dramatic sigh, he lays his cheek back on Yeonjun's shoulder, snuggling close as he hugs his waist. "Fine, but only because I don't have any choice."

"Don't be so dramatic, angel."

"Shut up."

* * *

Beomgyu would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it.

Yeonjun constantly being caught off guard whenever he gets called hyung or when Beomgyu clings to him is such an adorable sight — cheeks flushed as he tries his best not to break into a smile. For a moment, it feels like Beomgyu has the upper hand between them. Yeonjun can't find a way to turn the situation around because he's always flustered at the younger male's sweetness.

It was always supposed to be a joke. Nothing serious at all. Besides, it's not like everyone can turn Yeonjun into a blushing mess, just because Beomgyu called him hyung.

But Beomgyu never really knew how to stop.

When they collided into each other in the studio during one Saturday afternoon, the one day where their teammates weren't around, Yeonjun doesn't waste a second to start flirting.

"Angel, I didn't know that you'll be practicing today." The playfulness drips at the edge of Yeonjun's voice as his eyes light up, a wide smile curved across his tiers, "I get it, you can't last a day without seeing me."

Beomgyu only stops for a moment to stretch his arms over his head, his shirt riding up within Yeonjun's line of sight. A cheeky smile is written across his features as he takes a sip from his water bottle, making sure that their gazes are locked on each other. Yeonjun pauses, watching him for a moment as the heat slowly starts to climb to the curves of his cheeks.

"Be careful, hyung, you might not be able to take your eyes off me."

He's not always as confident and bold as Yeonjun but as Beomgyu steps forward, he tilts his head at his senior, eyes bright with playfulness. He gently runs the pad of his thumb across Yeonjun's flushed cheeks, enjoying the sight of the blush on his skin. It takes a moment before he sees an indecipherable emotion pass through Yeonjun's eyes before a sickeningly sweet smile curls on the edges of his mouth.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

But Beomgyu thinks it might be a little too late for regrets. He's been doing nothing but pushing his luck, teasing the older male and flirting with him as much as he could. So far, Yeonjun only reacted by blushing and becoming flustered before turning his head away to avoid his gaze. He never acted on any desires of his.

Until now, that is.

As he feels the firm wall pressed against his back, he feels himself become breathless at the close proximity between their bodies. Yeonjun's dark eyes are fixated on him, gaze flickering down to his lips for a moment before he leans in.

He's so, so close. Achingly close that he's afraid that Yeonjun might hear the way his heart is ramming itself against his chest. A distinct sound of _thump, thump, thump_ echoing in his ears that he can't focus on anything else but how there seems to be no space between them.

Beomgyu seems to be caught up in Yeonjun — the way he always looked so perfect, especially when they're this close. His dark eyes that always seem to catch the light, his blue hair that's so befitting for someone as handsome as he is. His lips looked absolutely soft and Beomgyu can feel the ache of stepping closer and finally get rid of his curiosity of knowing how amazing Yeonjun is when it comes to kissing.

It's stupid, honestly — they've been fighting for as long as he could remember. But he can never deny his attraction for the older male, always wondering if all of those rumors about him were true.

Yeonjun is so close and he can feel the way his hot breath brushes against his cheek. Out of instinct, Beomgyu lets his eyes fall shut, surrendering himself to whatever event that may happen next. Though it would soothe his ache if Yeonjun chooses to kiss him right here, right now.

Just as he can almost feel Yeonjun's lips against his, the weight leaves his body, forcing Beomgyu to take a deep breath. His eyes flicker open and he sees it — the familiar smug smirk curved across the male's lips.

_Of fucking course._

"Next time, you might want to keep that mouth of yours shut, pretty."

Beomgyu narrows his eyes at him into an intimidating glare but his cheeks become flushed, his body betraying his real emotions. He hates how Yeonjun knows how to make him weak without moving a finger, just a simple _pretty_ leaving his lips.

"I'll see you later."

He watches as Yeonjun flashes a teasing smile at him, spinning on his heel as he leaves the younger boy behind. Once he's out of earshot, Beomgyu lets out a heavy breath, the back of his head meeting the wall as a grunt follows soon after.

Fuck, he's screwed.

* * *

Things became... _awkward_ after that.

Or maybe it's just Beomgyu — his feelings kind of exploded into a tangled mess right after he left the studio. His ears were burning red and the breath had left his lungs, rendering him speechless as he walked as fast as he could to his shared dorm with Kai and Taehyun.

He can't act normal around the senior, always flinching and blushing when Yeonjun gets too close to him. Yeonjun doesn't seem all too bothered, choosing to shrug it off and act like it never happened. Maybe the rumors of him messing around with others must be true? Perhaps that's the reason why he didn't react when Beomgyu brought up the incident in the studio before, during one of their practices.

"Hey, hyung, do you remember what happened in the studio?" Beomgyu nervously brought it up, eyes flickering up to the older boy. Yeonjun just finished stretching, his expression neutral as he spared a quick glance at the other male with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You know," Beomgyu trailed off, cheeks already starting to become flushed. "When we hung out..."

When he finally fixated his stare on the older boy, Yeonjun was only gazing back at him blankly, not even a flicker of recognition in his dark eyes. Beomgyu only heaved a sigh and dropped it, choosing to ignore the slight tug at his heartstrings as his stomach turns.

"Nevermind."

Ever since then, they awkwardly transitioned back to how they were before — a senior who's only helping his junior pass the class. Nothing more, nothing less.

It's not like Beomgyu was hoping that there would be something different between them. Maybe they did flirt a little too much before — to the point that Yeonjun even almost kissed him. Thinking about that moment still leaves Beomgyu into a confused mess, wondering why in the world Yeonjun paid so much attention to him. Maybe Yeonjun found someone else to flirt with, someone else who's far more interesting than him.

That's fine, it's not like Beomgyu was expecting anything more between them.

But he can't deny that he didn't feel disappointed when Yeonjun become stoic and reserved once again, as if he never became affectionate to him. Almost as if they went from strangers, ran around the _friends_ and _lovers_ labels before they went back to where they started: strangers.

He tried to move past it, choosing to keep their interactions minimal as much as he could. No use to dwelling in any awkward silences between them, right? He may be doing a favor for the older male, knowing that he can choose to spend his time with someone else than get stuck with Beomgyu. He's been polishing the choreography and nailing all the movements, just so Yeonjun can finally have an excuse to leave him and go back to ignoring him.

Though that doesn't seem to be Yeonjun's plan.

/

"Oh," Yeonjun says, arms crossed with his back against the mirrored wall. His dark eyes are fixated on Beomgyu as the younger boy spins around, safely landing on both of his feet as he catches his breath, cheeks red as always. He takes a moment, clearing every thought that ran through his head as Yeonjun quietly cleared his throat, pushing himself off the wall.

"You did it... perfectly."

"Oh, thank you," Beomgyu hesitates as he quickly averts his eyes elsewhere. "Sunbae."

An awkward silence descends over their heads and they remain speechless. Beomgyu chooses to busy himself by catching his breath, taking a seat on the wooden floor as Yeonjun sits directly in front of him with his back against the wall once more. He can feel his senior's heavy gaze pinned on him, making him shudder as he lifts his eyes, finally seeing the conflict of emotions that pasaed through Yeonjun's expression.

"Why did you stop calling me hyung?"

"What?" Beomgyu turns his full attention to him and Yeonjun seems rather embarrassed, scratching the nape of his neck as he presses himself against the wall even more. He looks smaller like this, completely unsure and nervous of himself. It looked absolutely odd to see him like this — he always stands tall, so confident of himself that anyone would feel intimidated if they saw him.

Yeonjun runs his knuckles across the curve of his own cheek, feeling the heat radiate off his skin as he lets out a breath, "Why did you stop calling me hyung?"

"Oh," Beomgyu doesn't know what to say. What should he say?

_I'm starting to develop feelings for you and you just ignored me so now, this is my way of coping by putting distance between us?_

As if he would say something like that — it took months for him to realize that he's attracted to Yeonjun. It's not like he wants to accept what he's feeling towards his senior right now. It's stupid, considering that Yeonjun could easily be with anyone else who's better than him.

"Just... I thought that since we didn't really get along well, it might be weird for you—"

"No," Yeonjun cuts him off and this time, his cheeks are absolutely flushes and the tips of his ears are even turning red. It looks so endearing, honestly.

"I like it when you call me hyung."

"What?" Beomgyu chokes on his saliva, not exactly expecting those words to slip by the older male's lips. Yeonjun stays silent for a long stretch of time before heaving a sigh, finally lifting his gaze to let it settle on the younger boy.

"Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot," He winces, rubbing his cheek as he lets his head meet the mirrored wall, choosing to let his stare pin Beomgyu down on his seat. "And I know that I've been teasing you and generally becoming an asshole to you all the time but—"

Yeonjun hurriedly cuts himself off, as if he's afraid to say anything else. He hesitates before scooting closer to the younger boy, settling right beside him and reaching out to grab his hand. Beomgyu can't even react properly, especially when their fingers loosely intertwine as his heart races right out of his chest.

"It's just that, you've been driving me crazy, you know?"

"What the hell did I do?" Beomgyu tries to laugh it off but his heart is beating so fast right now that he can't focus on anything else. "I mean, all that flirting was a joke, right?"

"It wasn't... really a joke for me."

This time, Beomgyu stiffens up, blinking rapidly as he stares at Yeonjun with wide eyes. The older boy seems really embarrassed as he tries to slip his fingers out of Beomgyu's hold. Out of instinct, the dark haired boy reaches out and lets their fingers entwine once more, tightly gripping Yeonjun's hand in his hold.

That simple affectionate gesture left them blushing and flustered as Yeonjun gently runs his thumb across the other's knuckles, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"If it wasn't a joke then why did you act like it never happened?" Beomgyu sulks, snuggling close against his side as he rests his head on Yeonjun's shoulder.

Yeonjun had the decency to look embarrassed as he stares down at their intertwined hands before he speaks again, "I don't know. I'm not used to dealing with my own feelings, you know? I don't know how to act around you but," He swallows thickly as his cheeks burn in embarrassment, the next words slip by.

"I like you."

"Oh."

They hold each other's gazes for a moment before Beomgyu breaks into a wide smile, bursting into a fit of giggles. Yeonjun arches a brow at him, gently squeezing his fingers whilst Beomgyu tries to calm himself down. Though he can't seem to stop smiling and blushing at the confession he just received.

"So, Soobin hyung is right?"

"What?"

"You have a crush on me!" Beomgyu uses his free hand to playfully jab his finger against Yeonjun's chest, giggling once again. "You find me cute, don't you?"

Yeonjun rolls his eyes, huffing in annoyance. "You call Soobin hyung but you don't even call me that."

"Aw, don't be jealous, Yeonjun-ah."

His accent slips by as he chooses to wrap his arms around Yeonjun's waist. The older male is quick to realize that Beomgyu didn't even address him formally, eyes narrowed into a glare at the younger boy. Beomgyu only lays his chin on his shoulder, lips stretches into a smile as he leans in, press a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling back so Yeonjun can catch sight of the wide smile on his lips.

"Yeonjunnie."

"No."

"Junnie?"

Yeonjun only knits his eyebrows whilst Beomgyu lets out a lighthearted laugh, snuggling close to him. He had one of his legs placed over Yeonjun's, his arms wrapping around the blue haired boy's neck to pull him close.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He leans in, lips gently brushing against the curve of his jawline, tilting his head up to press another kiss on Yeonjun's flushed cheeks. "Hyung, notice me."

"You really are annoying, aren't you?"

"But you like me." The way Beomgyu says it as a matter of fact left Yeonjun rolling his eyes in response though the smile on his lips seemingly betrays his real emotions towards the younger. He wraps an arm loosely around his waist as Beomgyu leans in, one of his hands gently cupping Yeonjun's cheek as his thumb drags itself across his skin.

"You still owe me a kiss, by tbe way."

"Where?" A flicker of amusement passes through Yeonjun's eyes as Beomgyu heaves out a huff, eyebrows furrowed as he narrowed his gaze at the older. The sight of him sulking like this causes Yeonjun to dissolve into a fit of laughter, leaning in to pepper kisses all over his face, purposely avoiding the place where Beomgyu wants it the most.

"There you go."

"You're so annoying." Beomgyu grumbles, choosing to take another brave step as he cups Yeonjun's cheeks, leaning in close. Yeonjun visibly freezes, eyes flickering down to Beomgyu as he waits, his breath hitching.

It feels like they were back to that day when Yeonjun almost kissed him. Even until now, Beomgyu can feel his heart racing so fast, ramming itself against the confines of his ribs as he tilts his head, leaning in close. He can feel the way Yeonjun tighten his hold around his waist, holding his breath as he awaits for whatever Beomgyu is planning to do. It doesn't take long before they finally surrender themselves to whatever's going to happen next.

Except Beomgyu has other plans.

He leans in, pressing a quick kiss on the tip of Yeonjun's nose, laughing as he slips away from the older male's grip. Yeonjun's eyes flutter open, his cheeks crimson red as he stares at him, not quite believing that Beomgyu managed to get him wrapped around his finger.

"Maybe next time, you'll get lucky, hyung."

Beomgyu giggles as he rises to his feet, grabbing hold of his bag before he dashes right out of the studio, leaving his senior behind with a loud laugh etched in the atmosphere.

"Beomgyu! Come back here!"

* * *

"Are you really not going to kiss me?"

"Let me think," Beomgyu pursues his lips into a thin line before a cheeky smile graces his features once again, "No."

Yeonjun emits a groan as he falls into the seat next to Beomgyu, snuggling close, obviously wanting more affection than before. They never really discussed what they were but Beomgyu is happy to have Yeonjun like this — so clingy and affectionate to him only. Maybe this will eventually lead to a date one of these days. Or at least, that's what he suspects when he once accidentally walked in on Yeonjun panicking over his feelings for Beomgyu whilst Soobin smacks him in the head to calm him down.

It's adorable, how flustered and shy Yeonjun is once they finally admitted that they liked each other. Beomgyu is fine with them like this — it's not like he's rushing them to be a couple or anything. But the idea of Yeonjun as his boyfriend? He would never say no to that.

"Fine, I'll kiss you," Yeonjun visibly lights up and Beomgyu wants to stop right there, admiring the way the stars seemed to shine bright in his eyes but he pushes himself to continue speaking. Nothing like giving Yeonjun the confidence boost that he needs, right?

"If you agree to take me out on a date."

"Gladly."

Beomgyu rolls his eyes though he has to sink his teeth onto his lower lip to stop himself from bursting into a fit of giggles at the older's enthusiasm. He finally turns to him, leaning in to steal a kiss from Yeonjun's lips without any warning. His lips linger against Yeonjun's, tasting a hint of mint before he pulls away.

The blue haired boy's cheeks are absolutely flushed but he's smiling wide at him, looking head over heels. Beomgyu can't help but mirror the smile written across his features, letting himself bask in the warmth of the other's body against his.

"One more?"

"Last one," Beomgyu corrects him, leaning in to press another quick kiss on Yeonjun's pout. "I'll give you more after our date."

"Really? You promise?"

Seeing Yeonjun so enthusiastic, as if he's lovestruck, sends Beomgyu's heart into a chaotic mess. He laughs and grabs hold of Yeonjun's hand, hooking their pinkies together and raising the older male's knuckles to leave a fleeting kiss on it. When their eyes meet, Yeonjun is smiling wide and Beomgyu's heart seems to explode right then and there.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to talk to me in [twitter.](http://twitter.com/yeomgyus)


End file.
